Her Painful Life
by chocedriclover
Summary: Sharpay suddenly replace Basketball as the first place in Troy's heart, and what will Troy do to make her sweet girlfriend's life better? XxXTroypayXxX
1. In the hospital

Troy walked along the hospital's corridor. He tried to found the room that he has been looking for. Until he stopped in front of room number 902. He took a long breathe, and than he opened the door.

A girl looked at him when he entered the room. " Troy ? " she said, full of unbelievable.

" Hi Gabi. " Troy came over and sit beside Gabriella.

" I thought you won't come. You suppose to be in the game, right? "

" Yeah. I was very-very enthusiast about the game, until I heard about Sharpay. " He lookedat the girl who lied on the bed. Her expression told that she was very suffer. There was a lot of bandage on Sharpay's face. On her forehead, her cheek, under her mouth, and her neck. She was very paled.

Troy kissed Sharpay's forehead, and he hold her hand. " Why you should like this? " he whispered.

" See this " Gabriella pulled Sharpay's long-sleeve until Troy could saw there was a long scratch on her right hand.

" Her mother considered her just like an animal. She always hit Sharpay with everything if she didn't come home with money. The last thing I know, she scratched Sharpay's hand with a scissor, threw a glass to her and made her forehead bleeding. She run away, locked her self in the old toilet behind the school, and she tried to burnt her self. If Mr. Oliver didn't find her, she isn't here anymore " Gabi cried.

Troy can felt Sharpay's sick. He should never leave her alone, facing the reality just on her own. Now, Basketball isn't everything for him. Something that replaced Basketball in his mind was Sharpay. There must be many tears has been falling down her face. She was very weak. She needs someone to hold her, someone can support her, someone can make her life better, someone can love her. Troy realized, he should do that to Sharpay. He didn't want to lose Sharpay. He didn't want anything that happened between him and Gabriella will repeat again. Sharpay isn't a strong girlanymore just like a long time ago when they are still in high school. Everything has change as the years goes by.

" She has been like this since Monday. Doctor said she need a lot of time to rest. " Gabi explained. She and Sharpay weren't enemies anymore. Gabriella loves her as best friend.

" Gabi, would you leave us alone? I want to talk to her " Troy asked.

" Ok. Call me if you need me. " Gabriella walked out the room.

" Sharpay, don't angry with me. Today I'm not play in the game because I want to take care of you. But I'm quite sure, without me, they can win the game. If Wild Cat win, I will dedicate the victory for you, my lovely supporter " said Troy, and than he kissed her again.


	2. The Game

" Where's Troy? " Mr.Bolton, the couch, yelled at the team. There was 5 minutes during the game began.

" Do you guys have ears? Answer me! Where's Troy! " There was nobody answered.

" This is seriously. I need to know where's Troy now. He suddenly disappear in this big moment! So, you don't have to scare to tell me where's Troy. I know there must be one of you know where did he go " Mr. Bolton looked at the team, but his eyes stopped at Chad and Jason.

Chad and Jason realized Mr. Bolton looked at them. " You tell him " Jason whispered to Chad. " No, why should me? You tell him! " replied Chad. Jason shook his head.

" Chad, where's Troy ? " asked Mr.Bolton finally.

" He's in hospital, Sir. " said Chad, very slowly.

" WHAT! Why he's in hospital! "

" He said that Sharpay is sick, so he won't play in the game because he want to take care of her.., sir " After heard Chad's explanation, Mr.Bolton threw his whistle to the floor. He was very-very mad. Everybody in that room was shocked, neither one of them stared at their couch.

" What an idiot boy! Did he use his mind! Why he still can think there are something else more important than this game! "

" Sir, I can find him now. I know the hospital, it's not very far from here " said Chad, and before he run away, Mr. Bolton rejected.

" No! Let him think again about his measure, it's the best one or the idiot one.." suddenly the host announced that the game will begin. All of the wildcat took a long breathe.

" Guys, this is a big game. I'm sure without Troy you still can win the game! You know the tricks, you know the rules, you maybe know your enemies' weakness, play the best one! " couch's command for the last time and they did their toss.

" What team? " yelled Chad.

" Wildcat! " the team was very excited. There was no frighten things again. They're concentrate in the game. The Wildcat—except Troy, went to the arena to start the game.


	3. Why you run away from the game?

Troy still sit there. Beside Sharpay's bed. Gabriella already went home, because she had to study for her physics stuff with Taylor. Sharpay still not wake up. Troy starred at her painful face. He thanked to God because Sharpay still alive. It means there is a chance for him to make Sharpay's life better. He always hold her hand, wondering when she will open her eyes.

" Troy Bolton! " suddenly a voice came from the door, a familiar voice for Troy, it was his father.

" Dad? "

" Troy Bolton, we need to talk, _NOW_! and say goodbye to Ms.Evans "

Troy surprised all the team gathered outside, waited for him. He didn't has any choice. His father was very mad, he could looked from his father's eyes. " Sharpay, I need to go. I'm sorry I can't here for long. But I promise tomorrow I will be back here. " he gave Sharpay goodbye kiss, and he went outside the room. All his team starred at him, without smiling faces. He felt like in a judicator. " Why you guys starring at me like that? "

" Troy, we need your explanation. Why you run away from the game and visit that stupid girl who broke your concentration ? " yelled Mr.Bolton.

" Dad! Stop calling her stupid girl. She's not stupid, she's sick! She needs me! it's exactly not her fault. She's very painful. She needs someone to take care of her. " Troy also mad with his father. He can't accept his father's words.

" You can go here another day, NOT TODAY. You know, we are lose. " after Mr. Bolton said that, the team didn't stare at him again, they bowed their head.

" What? "

" Troy, only three words the last thing I want to tell you now. I'm very disappointed " Mr.Bolton walked away, left them behind. Troy didn't know what should he felt. Sad or Mad or something else. Chad came over him.

" It's ok, buddy. We're not mad at you. It's our fault. We didn't play the best. "

" No, don't fooling yourself. We're the mates. We win together, we lose together. This is my fault too. "

" How's Sharpay? "

" She still not wake up, I will tell you her condition later, can we go now? " asked Troy.

" Sure, ok team, let's eat! " said Chad.

Troy thought his father was right. He should not run away from the game. He still can look for Sharpay in another day, not today. He didn't want the team lose, but he also didn't want leave Sharpay alone. He got many lesson from this.


	4. Troy's nightmare

_He opened Sharpay's room door and he saw Gabriella and Sharpay's mom crying, Ryan was there too and Sharpay wasn't on her bed. She's gone. _

" _Troy? " said Gabriella._

" _Where's Sharpay? " after Troy said that, Sharpay's mom cry again. Ryan walked towards him. " Let's go outside, I will tell you there. " Troy followed Ryan to outside the room. _

" _Where's Sharpay? " Troy repeat his question. He saw Ryan's face was very miserable. _

" _Sharpay is.. " he stopped, like he didn't have any strange to tell Troy. " Sharpay isn't here anymore..She's dead. " _

_There was a strange feeling covered Troy's soul. He doesn't believe of Sharpay's dead. She can't be dead. She's stil 19. She still has a lot of thing to do in this world. It means Troy doesn't have any chance to make Sharpay's life better. He want to cry, he maybe want to kill himself so he could meet Sharpay again, he want to… _

Troy woke up from his sleep. He's sweated. He look around his bedroom. _It was a nightmare,right? _He asked himself. _It was a nightmare, it was a nightmare, Sharpay isn't dead. _He walked out from his bed, put his clothes on, and he went out from his bedroom. He saw his parents were sleep, so he could go outside safely. And so, he took his father's car and went to the hospital. He want to make sure it was his nightmare. His heart was flopped very fast when he opened the door...He saw Sharpay still on her bed, she's awake. She tried to reach a glass of water beside her bed but she couldn't. Troy starred at her. A tears falling from his eyes.

" Troy…? " said Sharpay, in a weak voice after she realized there was Troy in her room. Her face still seemed pale. Troy run towards her, and he hugged her for a long time. _Thanks God..It was really nightmare. _Sharpay could heard Troy's cry.

" Why do you cry? " Sharpay looked at Troy's face and she sweep the tears.

" I'm sorry.. I don't want to lose you, Sharpay " he hugged her again, and kissed her cheek. Sharpay can feel a warm from Troy's hug. It's comfort her. She needs him. She was very miserable. She needs someone to hold her.

" I promise, I'll never leave you alone, Sharpay. I'll make you happy, I'll make you forget about all of your pain, I'll make you better. And you have to promise me, don't ever try to kill yourself again." Sharpay nodded. She feel like she want to cry too.

" Sorry I didn't watch your game "

" I didn't play in that game either " said Troy. Sharpay surprised, she let off the hug.

" What do you mean? "

" I didn't play in that game, because I came here to saw you "

" Troy, Why do you do that? Basketball is everything to you, and that game too "

" But I worried about you! I can't concentrate even I was in the game! Your life is much more important than just a basketball game. Please.. I don't want to hear about the game thing again. It's make me confuse " Sharpay could understand Troy's feeling. She kissed him with a short kiss. " Ok. I won't talk about that game again. But in another time, you have to play and win. I will there and support you. " They both were smile at each other.

" Oh, you want this, right? " Troy took that glass of water beside him and gave it to Sharpay.

" Thanks Troy " _She's such a sweet girl_ said Troy to himself.

" Hey, when you already can leave this hospital, I will take you to one place that you must be like " said Troy with holding Sharpay's hands.

" What place? "

" You will know it later. It's a lovely place. Just two of us "

" You mean that some kind of a date? "

" You can call it like that, baby.. "


End file.
